Spirit
by leafdom
Summary: A mysterious girl enters Sherwood intent on revenge. This story is set towards the end of the first season.
1. Chapter 1

Spirit

She prepared the bow once again and silently stalked her target. Slowly she pulled back the string and gently angled her bow to follow the path of the young woman. The girl suddenly turned at the sound of a branch snapping behind her. Before she could do anything she felt a heavy blow to the back of her head and the darkness claimed her.

"Got him." Will yelled as he signalled to Robin below who was clutching a relieved Marion. "Bring him down Will,"

Will who had been joined by Allan picked up the body under the arms and collected the discarded bow as they dragged it towards the clearing.

"Now we'll finally get answers," Robin said looking at Marion.

"I do hope so Robin, I do not care for being a sitting duck,"

Allan and Will dropped the figure in front of the group and Robin stepped forward and removed the mask to the sound of a draw of breath from Marion.

"He is a she," Marion exclaimed as she pushed Robin aside and knelt down beside the figure.

"What a woman? that's impossible," Allan replied.

Robin sat opposite Marion and looked down at the girl before him, "are you sure?"

Marion looked at him, "You men have been together too long in this forest, this is indeed a woman." Marion sighed as she watched them all look the girl up and down, "Now give her some respect," she snapped. "Much get me some water and cloth". Much ran off to get the required items without protest.

"Why would she want to kill you?" Robin asked

"I don't know," Marion replied, "I don't recognise her face."

"Maybe she was jealous that you are with me," Robin teased.

"Maybe she was actually trying to hit you," Marion stated grinning sarcastically at Robin.

"Marion here is the water," Much said returning to her side.

"Thank you Much," Marion replied soaking the cloth and placing it on the girls forehead.

"She looks young," John stated.

"Yes, she can't be more than 17 or 18," Marion replied loosening the clothing around the girl's neck.

"She's pretty," Allan said still staring at the girl.

They all looked at him, "surprise, surprise," Djaq stated as John slapped the back of Allan's head, "You, over there," Allan walked to the area John had pointed to without daring to question the man.

Marion continued to place the fresh cloth over the girl's forehead to try and revive her; she stopped to look at Robin who had a puzzled expression. "Robin?" Marion quietly asked.

"I'm sure I recognise her but I can't place her face,"

"Robin, she will need something to eat and water to drink, plus a blanket," Marion stated trying to gain his full attention to the immediate situation.

"Yes, of course," Robin stood and walked towards Much.

Marion noticed the girl start to move and slightly moan. "You are okay," she whispered trying to comfort her.

The girl struggled to open her eyes and she clutched at her head, "hurts," she muttered as she focused her eyes on Marion. "Lady Marion?" she spoke almost jumping up, "don't touch me, keep your distance," she shouted struggling to stand.

Marion noted the girl grimacing in pain, "you are hurt, let me tend to the wound?"

"No," the girl cried as she backed away watching the rest of the group as they walked slowly towards her.

"We mean to help you, not hurt you, please trust us?" Robin tried to reassure her. "I trust no-one," she replied the fear in her eyes apparent to those who stood before her.

"Very well," he said signalling for his men to stand down.

"Robin?"

"Marion, she has chosen to leave, we must abide by her decision,"

"You cannot be serious," Marion replied standing up.

"Thank you," the girl said to Robin as she continued to back away.

She slowly lowered herself to pick up her bow and quiver. Will moved forward to help her as he noticed her groan with pain. "Stay away," she yelled.

Robin noticed the way she stood in an almost pathetic state.

"Robin we must," Marion pleaded

"We will," Robin replied signalling for Marion to look behind the girl.

The girl was exhausted and the group watched as she stumbled more than actually walked away. Robin lifted his hand to make a signal and Alan appeared behind the girl. Robin walked forward.

"Stay away," she yelled struggling to lift her bow and then giving up and letting it fall to her side once more.

"You are hurt; we can offer you food and a safe shelter until you are strong again,"

"No, you don't understand," she replied

"Please let us help," Marion added.

Alan moved forward placing his arm around her shoulders, the girl shrieked and struggled in his grasp, "let me go,"

"You need help," Allan said.

The girl slumped in his arms and Allan held her tighter to prevent her from falling. She finally gave up and began to sob.

"Please don't cry, please?" Allan asked trying to soothe her.

Marion quickly reached the girl and placed her arm around the sobbing girl, "please let us help you, you have my word that you are safe."

The girl nodded her head and Marion embraced the her, "come with me," Marion said holding the girl's hand and slowly walking with her back to the camp.

"Why do you always make girls cry?" Will teased him.

"That's not fair, I was doing what Robin asked," Allan pleaded.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Will asked.

"Better not to ask, she's a woman," Allan replied.

"And I take it you being so knowledgeable of women know all the answers," Djaq quickly responded.

"Hey wait a minute, would everyone please stop giving me such a hard time," Allan responded.

"Right, you lot over there and keep your distance, not you Djaq Marion needs you." John ordered them. John shepherded them over to the opposite side of camp to allow the girl some space.

Much approached Marion with water and food for the girl and Djaq followed with a blanket.

"Thank you Much," Marion smiled.

Marion passed the food and water to the girl, "please help yourself,"

The girl hesitated staring at Marion and then Djaq who had joined them; she slowly raised the cup to her mouth and took a sip, her eyes always on the lookout.

"You know me but I do not know your name, this is Djaq,"

"I am, please do not show me kindness as I do not deserve it,"

Marion placed the blanket around the girl, "My priority at the moment is to ensure you are well."

The girl looked at Marion and then Djaq, "My name is Ann."

"Well Ann, let us make sure you have eaten and that you are warm," Marion informed,"we can talk about things later."

"Yes my lady, thank you." Ann replied struggling to hold the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Please eat and then sleep, Djaq will stay by your side," Marion said placing a hand on her shoulder,"You are quite safe I assure you."

Marion nodded to Djaq and straightened her clothes as she stood. Marion saw Robin watching her and moved towards him. "Marion, you must be careful," he advised.

"Robin," she answered continuing to walk past him.

"She tried to kill you," he replied grabbing her arm and forcing her to look at him.

"Yes she did, we do not know why but I do not believe her to be a danger now," she whispered forcefully.

"That may be but you must be cautious,"

Marion grabbed Robin's hand and pulled him further away from Ann and Djaq.

"I will find out what is behind this but for now she must rest, I don't think she has eaten recently or slept," Marion told him as he touched her face.

"It is natural for me to worry about you,"

"I know how you worry," she replied, "I must return home as my Father will be worrying."

"We will watch the girl," Robin informed her.

"Robin, the forest is no place for a woman,"

"And what do you call Djaq, besides it is safer if we watch over her here,"

Marion sighed pouting her lips and the sight made Robin smile," very well Robin,"

Robin moved to kiss Marion and sighed as she bowed her head forcing him to kiss her forehead instead, "Marion," he whispered breathlessly into her hair. She looked up at him, "I must go,"

Marion walked back towards Ann and turned to look back at Robin as he released her hand from his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Spirit – Chapter 2

Robin watched Marion as she continued to speak to Ann, he admired the compassion she showed to others and her continual quest to help those less fortunate. He loved her for that he was sure, it was clear to him from the first moment he had seen her again when he returned to the shire. The deeply buried feelings that he only dared to release in his dreams were becoming harder to contain from her and others. Robin wanted nothing more than to declare his true feelings but now was not the time; he was an outlaw with nothing to offer but sleeping in a forest, scrapping together meals and avoiding the constant threat of danger. He felt every moment she was away from him and now she was betrothed to Sir Guy of Gisbourne, the gut wrenching feeling in his stomach was becoming harder to bare.

"Robin, Robin."

Robin stirred from his thoughts to see Will standing before him.

"Lady Marion's horse is ready." Will informed him holding the reins out to Robin.

"Thank you Will."

Marion walked slowly towards him and yet again to Robin it was another short visit followed by a much too long period before he would see her again.

"Your chariot awaits my lady," he said with his usual cheeky grin.

"Why thank you kind Sir," she replied smiling warmly stroking the horse's neck, "Robin, please watch over Ann for me i should be able to return tomorrow and hopefully I will have found her somewhere to stay,"

"Yes we will take care of the girl," Robin said watching her mount the horse, "now go before the darkness falls."

"Goodbye, I will find you here tomorrow?"

"Yes, we will remain here until you return." He replied as Marion turned her horse and urged it on into a canter,

Robin turned back to the camp after Marion disappeared from his view, "Will?"

"Will I want you to keep an eye on the girl tonight, we will take turns but if you could let the others know I don't want her to feel like she is being watched."

"Yes Robin." Will replied nodding and moving off to inform John.

"Master," Much asked as he stood beside Robin, "Would it not be wise to secure the girl Ann in some way."

"What? Do you mean to tie her up?"

"Yes, she could wake up in the night and kill us all in our sleep." Much said sounding almost hysterical.

Robin laughed, "Much she is a girl with hardly any strength to stand up never mind overpower all of us at exactly the same time, sleep easy my friend."

"But Master."

"I've asked Will to organise shifts for each of us to watch over her as she sleeps."

Much sighed in frustration, "I wish you would listen to me at times Master."

Robin smiled at his good friend, "I must speak with Djaq before we settle for the night."

"Very well, "Much replied in a sharp tone, "I will prepare some supper."

Robin laughed in merriment as Much stormed off.

"Djaq, can I speak with you for a moment." Robin asked as he reached Djaq who continued to tend to Ann.

Djaq nodded and moved away from Ann to speak to Robin.

"How is she?" Robin asked looking back at the girl who sat leaning back onto a tree with a blanket wrapped tightly around her.

"Better, she is calmer but has not spoken."

"Thank you for all that you have done, Marion will return tomorrow and hopefully we will be able to discover what is behind all of this."

Djaq nodded slightly and moved to return to the girl.

Will approached Djaq as Robin moved away from them.

"Djaq food for you and Ann." Will smiled as he passed a plate of warm food to her.

"Thank you." Djaq replied taking the plate and placing it next to Ann.

"Would you like something to eat?" she softly asked Ann trying to tempt her.

Ann shook her head pulling the blanket over her mouth. "You must try to eat something to regain your strength." Djaq pleaded too aware of how thin the girl before her looked.

Ann stared straight ahead.

"Perhaps you should get some sleep." Djaq suggested gathering up a blanket to form a pillow.

The girl nodded avoiding eye contact with Djaq as she slowly lowered her head. Ann closed her eyes; she could not remember how long it was since she last slept peacefully. Her mind continued to race as she thought of a way to get away. Ann knew she would have to wait until the camp settled to be able to regain her weapon and get away, only then would she get her revenge and finally be free of the thoughts that continued to slowly suffocate her every day and night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thank you so much for your kind reviews, this truly is the first story I have ever written and I appreciate all your help and advice.

Pig-The-Prophetess - I will try harder with my punctuation 

How good is the new series?


	3. Chapter 3

Spirit – Chapter 3

The camp began to quieten down for the night as Much stored away the cooking utensils and prodded the fire to reawaken the ember. Will informed Robin of the arrangements for watching over the girl and decided he would take the first turn. He quietly approached Djaq who was still sitting by Ann.

"Djaq, get some sleep I will watch the girl." Will quietly said to her as he sat down.

Djaq looked at him and smiled, "thank you, wake me up when it's my turn."

"I think you've had a turn already, "Will told her," now go and take some rest".

Will watched as Djaq moved towards the fire and sat down beside Much. He sighed as he looked at Ann; Will was fed up seeing people in despair because of the Sheriff's new rules and taxes. The same rules that had forced his own family to flee and his Mother to make the ultimate sacrifice. He wanted nothing more that to speak to the sleeping girl before him but he knew now was not the time; it was obvious her wounds were still too raw.

Ann lay aware of Will sitting near her and she opened her eyes slightly to watch those around her. She knew Will would be difficult to get away from but she intended to bide her time for the opportune moment.

-------The next morning-------

Robin opened his eyes and yawned as he stretched out his arms and legs. Smiling he reached out and slapped Much on his shoulder. Much stirred slightly, "hot bread," he muttered to himself.

"Oh that sounds nice Much," Robin said startling Much from his slumber.

Much shot up into a sitting position and made a move to his sword.

"Whoa my friend," Robin said placing his hand on Much's shoulder, "there is no danger".

"Master, I wish you would not wake me like that". Much snapped.

"I am sorry I did not mean to cause alarm." Robin replied unable to hide the smile.

"Everything is just one big joke to you, I swear Master one day that smile will be wiped from your face," Much proclaimed, "you'll see".

The camp began to stir as Much stomped away from Robin and in his anger he noisily clashed about the pots. Will looked over to Robin and rolled his eyes in the direction of Much.

"Same as always I see." Allan muttered as he sat up next to Will rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes.

Much gathered the leftover bread by the fire and nodded to John as he placed fresh kindling on the fire.

"Thank you John, at least you don't expect me to do everything around here." Much almost shouted to ensure everyone heard him. Robin rolled his eyes and lay back down. Robin loved Much like the brother he never had but he was fully aware of his nagging side.

Much looked over the food he had available to make some kind of breakfast and he carefully thought out how to divide it equally. "Master, me, John, Will, Djaq and Allan." He whispered softly to himself,"oh yes the girl Ann, I wonder if she would like this". Much looked around the camp and turned to where he had last seen Ann sleeping.

"Master!" Much cried as he jumped up and ran towards the now empty blanket.

Robin immediately sat up, "What now Much?"

"The girl, the girl is gone." He yelled hysterically.

"What?" Will replied standing up and looking around.

"Her bow is gone too." Allan informed looking around the tree where it was last left.

"You left her weapon for her to easily retrieve, "Much cried, "Imbecile."

"Who are you calling an imbecile?" Allan snapped back approaching Much.

"Now is not the time." Robin shouted, "Did anyone see her get up?"

The gang all shook their heads.

"This is my fault Robin; I fell asleep when I should have been watching her." Djaq told him with clear remorse in her voice.

"No Djaq, it is mine. I said you were not to do anymore last night." Will immediately informed jumping to her defence.

"Marion." Robin suddenly shouted running towards the horses.

"Master". Much shouted in reply as he raced off to follow Robin.

"Stay here!" Robin shouted as he mounted his horse.

"No Master not this time." Much replied as he threw himself over his horse and chased after Robin.

John pulled back Will, Allan and Djaq and they tried to follow. "No, we search the camp and surrounding area to ensure she is not around here."

"But John," Will replied anxiously.

"Robin needs us here Will," John reinforced, "We stay here."

"Do you think she really has gone after Marion?" Djaq asked Will.

"Who knows?" he replied placing his axes in his belt.

"The woman's not right in the head." Allan interrupted but said no more as Djaq gave him an icy stare.

Robin pushed his horse on but nothing could make the journey any shorter. He struggled to breathe as the fear rose within him at what may lie ahead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for your kind reviews and I'm sorry I haven't been able to update as often I would like. I'm finding it hard not to jump ahead as I have so many ideas of what I would like to happen in the future. As you can probably see I tend to write a lot of dialogue and not much description which I'm just terrible at so let me know if it sounds rubbish.


	4. Chapter 4

Spirit – Chapter 4

She slowly backed away, her eyes watching the sleeping forms huddled around the campsite. Smiling slightly at her so called guard sleeping as sound as a baby. "I'm sorry Allan," she whispered softly as she picked up the bow and quiver that they had tried to hide from her. This was her time; the time to do what she had been working so hard for over the last 4 months and nothing and no one was going to get in her way. The tiredness in her legs and arms eased away as the adrenalin once again coursed through her body. Ann ran as fast as she could through the forest looking back on occasion to make sure she was not followed. She stumbled and dragged her weary body up on numerous occasions but her determination to reach her destination spurred her on.

-------At Knighton Hall---------

Robin spurred his horse on with all the strength his body could muster. Finally reaching Knighton Hall, he pulled the horse up and leapt off before his steed had fully stopped.

"Master!" Much shouted as he watched Robin run towards the main door.

Robin thumped on the door and desperately shouted Marian's name. When no resolution came he ran to the window and urgently searched the dark room behind it. "Much, there is no light shinning in the room." Robin anxiously informed Much as he started to climb towards Marion's window.

"Robin wait, there is light coming down the stair," Much yelled with his face pressed up against the window.

"We do not have time to wait". Robin replied as he began to pull up Marion's window.

Robin used his sword to slowly prise open the cloth that hung from Marion's window and silently entered her room. He suddenly felt a thud on the back of his head and the darkness gripped him.

"Master." Much yelled as he heard the loud thud and tried to pull himself up the same way he had watched Robin climb up.

"What is the meaning of this?" a voice yelled at Much. Much turned to see a man holding a lantern in one hand and a sword in the other.

"Sir Edward." Much replied instantly falling to his knees.

"Father, Father," a female voice yelled from the room upstairs.

"Marion." Sir Edward shouted running back into the house with Much behind him.

"Are you okay?" Marion asked holding him close.

"Yes my child," he replied, "it appears we have a visit from one of Robin's men."

"Robin is upstairs." Marion calmly informed.

"He entered your bed chamber." Sir Edward alarmingly said the anger noticeable in his voice.

"He tried and I hit him over the back of the head

"You hit my master." Much yelled.

"I did not know it was Robin."

"He was trying to save you." Much told her his hand at his forehead showing the desperation on his face.

"Save me, save me from what Much?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"From that mad girl Ann, she escaped from the camp with the intent on killing you." Much informed.

"Much, I do not think Ann has the strength to reach Knighton Hall." Marion replied.

Marion looked up as she saw Robin come out of her bed chamber. "Marion did you have to hit me so hard?" he replied stroking the back of his head and straining to open his eyes.

"I did not know it was you and anyway what right do you have to invite yourself into my bed chamber."

"Ann, we thought she was coming here to kill you."

"Well, she hasn't and anyway I can take care of myself Robin of Locksley." Marion snapped.

"Who is this Ann woman?" Sir Edward asked staring at Robin for an answer.

"She is a young girl Father," Marion started, "she arrived at Robin's camp yesterday upset, wounded and confused. I am trying to find her somewhere safe to stay."

Robin and Much looked at her aware that she had missed out the central point of the story that the girl had stalked Marion through the forest.

"Marion, why must you get involved with every problem in this world?" Sir Edward replied exasperated.

"I can help this girl Father; if she were me you would be thankful for someone to help her".

"I will get you a cold compote for you head." Marion said as she noticed Robin having to sit down. She had to look away to compose herself as she felt laughter twitch at her lips. Marion and Robin had always been competitive with each other and she had to admit bettering him always gave her such a sense of joy. His ego needed a knock every now and again she thought to herself.

"Where can Ann be Master?" Much asked sitting beside Robin.

"I do not know but wherever she is it will not be good." Robin replied.

-----Sherwood Forest------

Dawn was beginning to break over the town of Nottingham and the first sounds of the people beginning to stir could be heard. Ann looked over the town trying to identify a possible way through the imposing boundary walls. Ann pushed herself within a fallen tree trunk and the undergrowth, she needed to rest her body and regain her strength before she started her final journey.


	5. Chapter 5

Spirit – Chapter 5

Ann stood looking at the castle before her, she had made it and now she was prepared to finish it. The old feelings boiled away within her and she closed her eyes to refocus. Ann pulled her hood tightly over her head and made her way towards the intimidating entrance. She walked through the underpass where the poorest of Nottingham stayed and they tugged on her cloak begging for coins.

"I am sorry but I have nothing." Ann said quietly removing her hood and holding out her hands. The sight of the people around her determined her resolve to seek vengeance.

Ann watched as carts entered the castle and guards inspected the contents. Ann did not expect the security to be so tight and she silently congratulated Robin of Locksley for making her lot enough more difficult. She noticed some new carts approach the entrance and once again the guards came out to check the contents. Taking a deep breath she made a decision to go for it and she quietly sneaked around the back of the guards as their attention was deflected.

"Hey you." the guard shouted as he noticed the hooded figure run through the entrance. "Stop in the name of the sheriff".

Ann ran without stopping as she desperately tried to avoid the chasing guards by running through the stalls and peasants who lined the streets. Ann was desperate as she felt them get closer and she grabbed a man who she threw towards the approaching guard. "I am sorry," she whispered to him in her haste. The distraction worked and Ann quietly slipped into the castle.

---Knighton Hall---

"Robin she is not coming here." Marion said as she watched him pace the room.

"I don't understand Master she tried to kill Marion in the forest and now we are here and she has not appeared." Much stated feasting on the chicken Marion had given him.

"She has no reason to hurt me." Marion replied furrowing her brow.

"What if she did not mean to hurt you directly?" Much interrupted haphazardly as he dropped the finished chicken leg on the plate.

"Much, you're a legend." Robin suddenly cried.

"What?" Much replied confused.

"Marion stay here, Much come with me."

"Master, the food and where are we going?" Much replied looking at the food on the table as if it was to be his last supper.

"Robin, let me come," Marion pleaded, "I could be of some help."

"Stay here Marion." Robin ordered as he mounted his horse.

Marion slammed the door on Robin, "Men, I hate them." She sighed stamping her feet like a petulant child.

"Robin." Will shouted back from the lookout point noticing the horses galloping towards the camp.

"Is Marion safe?" Will asked as Robin arrived.

"Marion is not the target." Robin said dismounting, "We must get her back, she needs our help".

"Where is she?" Allan asked already gathering his weapons.

"Nottingham." Robin replied.

"We go to Nottingham." John said grabbing his weapon.

"Don't you think we are being hasty?" Much asked, "How do we know she is there?"

"It is the only place; she had perfect opportunity to get to Marion whilst she was at camp."

"How?," Much replied, "We were around her"

"I do not think she cares if she dies." Djaq interrupted.

"Allan, what's the best way to get into the castle quickly?" Robin asked as they approached Nottingham.

"Through the stockroom, it's delivery day today." Allan replied.

"Right, we stick together for this one," Robin advised, "Will you stick with Djaq and John I will need you to guard the back with Allan. Much you're with me."

"As always Master." Much replied.

"Let's go." Robin said leading the group towards Nottingham.

---Deep within the castle---

Ann could feel her heart pounding as she quickly made her way through the castle. The castle was like a maze and she lost count of the number of times she had thrown herself behind something to hide from impending danger. With each step her excitement grew and she became more certain she would never see light again. Then she heard him, she quickly pulled her bow from her shoulder and placed an arrow in readiness. Then she saw him, the same tall dark figure and he stopped and stared incredulously at her. The guard beside him looked at his master for instruction. Gisbourne placed an arm in front of the guard and pushed him back.

"I hope you are prepared to die Gisbourne." Ann shouted defiantly.

Gisbourne narrowed his eyes and looked at her, "What is the meaning of this?" he bellowed making a move for his sword.

---Meanwhile---

The gang stealthily walked through the dark corridors towards the sound of the sound of Gisbourne loud voice. Robin in his usual place at the front of his men carefully peered around the corner. Upon sight of the guards gathered Robin quietly ordered his men to follow his lead. They gathered in an open storage area allowing a better view of the guards and Gisbourne.

"Allan." John said sternly firmly holding the young lad back.

"What the hell is she doing?" Robin stated

Robin watched in horror as the girl appeared to freeze in front of Gisbourne, he could see her arm was shaking and the closer Gisbourne got to Ann the worse she became. Gisbourne smirked at the girl aware of the power he held over him. He wrenched the bow from her hands and the arrow fell pitifully to the floor.

"Robin, we have to do something." Allan insisted making a move to regain his feet.

"No Allan wait, we must wait for Will and Djaq to get to the other side." Robin ordered.

Gisbourne towered over the girl, "you pathetic specimen of life," he glowered at her, "what made you think you could come in here and threaten me with this toy?" he said snapping her bow in her two. He grabbed her by the collar and lifted her so that her face was inches from her own. The smell of his breath, that familiar smell and his rough hold. Somehow within herself she found a strength she never knew she had and Ann lashed out with her feet kicking him solidly in the only place she knew that would cause him to crumble. Gisbourne yelled out and threw her roughly into the nearby wall. Ann fell to the floor unconscious as he moved towards her once more.

"You take one step closer Gisbourne and you'll never be able to be kicked in that place again." Robin shouted directing his hastily placed arrow straight at the man.

"Guards, seize them!" Gisbourne shouted.

Robin kicked the guard that approached him and smiled as he noticed Will and Djaq attack the guards from other side of the room. Will lashed out with his axes smacking the guard in front of him causing him to fall down. Djaq protected Will's back her sword clashing heavily with the guards that surrounded them. Much ensured that he stayed close to Robin using his shield to push guards from his path and his sword to finish them off. John launched himself into the guards using his long staff to knock them to the floor. Allan used both his sword and his legs to take out the guards around him.

"John, the girl," Robin said pointing to the hunched up fallen form of Ann.

John picked up Ann into his arms as if she weighed no more than a feather. Allan looked at Ann and noticed the bruising and dried blood on the side of her face. "Robin we need to hurry I do not think she can take much more." Allan said shielding John as more guards stood before them.

"What is all this racket Gisbourne?" the Sheriff shouted as he entered the room flanked by his personal guards. "Locksley, not you again. Do you have something against allowing a man to sleep?"

"Get them!" Gisbourne shouted at his guards, "I don't care if they are dead."

"Goody, goody well done Gisbourne." the Sheriff smiled at Gisbourne's ruthlessness quickly ignoring that his sleep had been disturbed.

Gisbourne withdrew his sword and stormed towards the outlaws, his first target was Allan and he used all his strength to push the outlaw back against the wall and he drove down hard to knock away Allan's defensive stance. Gisbourne used the hilt of his sword to strike Allan hard in the stomach.

"Excellent." the Sheriff cried as he watched the outlaw grab his stomach.

Will saw his good friend fall to the floor and Gisbourne stand above him his sword at the ready to power it down into him. Will yelled and frantically used his axes to clear the path in front of him. Robin distracted for a moment saw the plight of Allan who was at the mercy of Gisbourne. Robin brought down his sword heavily on the guard in front of him. "Much cover me." Robin shouted as he drew his bow and shot an arrow that hit Gisbourne in the hand forcing him to drop his sword. Gisbourne yelled in pain and Will unable to stop his momentum ploughed into him forcing him to the ground.

"Come on lads." John said pulling Allan and then Will up and kicking Gisbourne hard in the chest.

Robin ordered his men to retreat out of the castle and move towards the main gate. John held Ann close to him as the other members of the gang continued to shield them. Allan shifted his weapon from his sword to his bow and fired arrows towards the standing place of the sheriff forcing him to retreat.

"Guards, Guards," the sheriff cried, "get them you fools."

Once clear of the main gate, Will used his axe to cut the main holding rope forcing the gate to fall. Robin smiled at the Sheriff and Gisbourne as once again they made a successful escape.

"Will." Djaq cried as she noticed him stumble grabbing his shoulder as an arrow flew down from the castle turret.

"It is a scratch, nothing more Djaq." He said scrambling back to his feet and running with the others.

The sheriff did not even speak but glared at Gisbourne with gritted teeth and walked back into the castle. Gisbourne stood watching the outlaws flee once again leaving a trail of unconscious guards in their wake.


	6. Chapter 6

-----Sherwood Forest -----

Will pulled the rope to reveal the outlaws hidden home. Djaq ran to the room that Will had created for her to give her privacy from the other men.

"Put her down here John." Djaq ordered as she pulled a rug out for John to place the girl on.

"Will she be okay?" Robin asked.

"I do not know Robin, she is very weak." Djaq replied softly wiping the mud and blood from her head. "Help me to remove this clothing she is wet through, I cannot assess her properly."

"Out!" Robin shouted as he indicated for everyone to leave, "You too Much."

Much did not reply when he heard the insistence in his Master's voice.

"Allan take this," Djaq said throwing him a cloth bandage, "use it for Will's wound I will check on it later."

"I would normally ask you to leave too Robin but we do not have time." Djaq said turning back to Robin.

"Should I fetch for Marion?" Robin asked slightly embarrassed at the prospect of removing Ann's clothes. Robin had often tended to wounded soldiers but they were always men.

"Allah give me strength, Robin pull yourself together or I will fetch someone else."

The reprimand from Djaq had done the trick and Robin helped her to remove the girl's outer clothing and boots.

"We will need fresh clothing and water to bathe her." Djaq instructed to Robin who moved to call for what was required.

Robin turned as Djaq removed the last of her clothing, "Burn her clothing Robin, I do not know when it was last washed and I do not wish to have to wash the caked in mud."

Djaq sighed as she strategically placed long cloth across Ann's naked body, "Robin help me to turn her over".

"Dear God," Robin gasped as he saw the slashed scars across the girl's back.

"Do you see the scarring across her wrists? She has been held against her will."

Will stood at the entrance looking away, "Djaq I have clothes and warm water for Ann."

"Thank you Will."

"Do not worry about my wound it is only a small one and both John and Allan have checked it" he said gently rubbing her shoulder. Djaq nodded smiling at him.

Over the next week Djaq remained by Ann's side tending to her wounds and making sure that she ate. Djaq could see that Ann was regaining some strength but at night she was so vulnerable to the nightmares. Much had been alarmed on more than one occasion when he had been awoken by Ann's frightful sleeping. Djaq was all too aware of the extra attention Ann was receiving from the men in the camp curious to know the secrets of the girl they had risked their life for. Ann had not spoken much since she had regained consciousness and Djaq had spent many hours sitting with her and encouraging her confidence. Ann watched the others and how they interacted almost like a family. She felt more safe than she had done for quite a while and Djaq was always around, even when the others had left the camp Djaq remained by her side. To Ann it no longer felt like she was trapped and everyday that past she felt a little stronger. Ann was aware that the others watched her especially Robin and she knew this would continue until she left. Robin looked over at Djaq and Ann once again as he prepared new arrows alongside Will, Allan and Much. He knew of the exhaustion that now threatened to take over Djaq.

"I am thinking it may be good to ask Marion to speak with Ann to relieve the pressure on Djaq."

"I think that would be a good idea, you know Djaq would never say anything but I think she could do with some time away." Will replied.

"I have a perfect plan." Allan said grabbing two bows and his own quiver.

"Ann would you like to come and find something to eat for dinner?" Allan said much to the shock of the rest of the gang.

"Allan I do not." Much stuttered as Robin quickly placed his hand round Much's mouth.

"Quiet my friend with each step we make progress." Robin whispered removing his hand and Much gave out a humpf.

Ann looked at Allan and then Djaq.

"You should go Ann, the walk will do you well and Allan will keep you safe." Djaq said smiling at Ann in encouragement.

"I would like that if I will not be a burden to you." Ann replied.

"I was going to have to take Much and he would be a far bigger burden than your good self." He smiled holding out his hands to help her up.

Ann hesitated and slowly placed her hands in Allan's. He carefully pulled her up. "You take care of her now Allan A Dale, she is still very weak." Djaq whispered out of hearing distance from Ann.

"I will."

Allan watched as Ann walked just ahead of him. She looked so alone and on edge and it was obvious she could not walk close to him.

"You can speak to me." Allan said trying to get Ann to look at him.

Ann looked directly at him, "I am sorry for being so difficult I do not mean to be but it is hard for me to trust people."

"You can trust me and the others, each of us have had to face things that are difficult but we stand firm together and in time I hope you will trust us." Alan replied.

Ann nodded, for so long she had trusted only herself; the illusion of people standing together had long been crushed. The image of her Father being dragged off at the crack of dawn and the sound of cries as the soldiers beat him haunted her every thoughts.

"I will try Allan I promise after everything you all did for me." Ann told him.

"You do that missy and I promise you won't regret it." He smiled at her and was pleased to see her return his smile with one of her own.

"You know that's the first smile I've seen from you, I thought I was losing my touch," Allan joked gently pushing her, "I'm not being funny but I was starting to worry."

Alan smiled even more when she giggled and he knew he had managed to make her take the first step in accepting someone.

"Hey you we don't have time to stand about laughing, have you ever seen John when he's got nothing to eat for his dinner," he said passing an arrow and bow to her, "we better get a move on and get something."

Ann stood holding the arrow in her hand and realising that Allan trusted her with the weapon. "Thank you Allan for trusting me with this."

"Who said I trusted you I've seen you shoot and you're a bit wonky with the direction." He replied trying to keep a straight face.

"Hey," Ann laughed giving him a push, "right let's just see who can catch the dinner."

Allan watched Ann march forward deeper into the trees and he smiled at what he had achieved. "I think I'm going to like this girl." He whispered to himself as he followed her.

----------Back at camp -----------

"I told you master she's run off and murdered Allan when he wasn't looking."

"Much shut up, she's gone with Allan to get some food." Djaq snapped to the amazement of Will.

"Are you okay?" Will whispered out of sight of the others.

"Yes," she replied, "I'm fed up listening to Much's hysterics, we don't know anything about this girl and he won't give her a chance."

Djaq sat down away from the others and Will instinctively sat beside her. "You mustn't let Much get to you, he is a good man but as you know it takes him a while to trust someone."

"I know i just want to do something good for the girl, she has too much pain in her eyes." Djaq replied with concern.

"I'm sure you will and Robin seems to think Marion will be able to find somewhere for her to go." Will stated smiling at her.

"When she can get away from Gisbourne." Djaq replied.

"Djaq we cannot help everyone."

"Imagine if you had said that when I came here Will." Djaq snapped looking deviant but struggling to keep the tears away from her eyes.

"Djaq I did not mean," Will said anxiously, "to hurt you."

Djaq looked down and Will felt like someone had stabbed him.

"Come here." He softly said as he pulled her towards him and hugged her close, "I will do everything to help Ann and to help you."

Will looked up to see Robin watching and Robin nodded in recognition for what Djaq needed at this time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I posted 2 chapters tonight. Hope you like them and I hope I've given a bit more answers to the background of Ann. I struggled a lot with these chapters especially the fight at the castle which I know sucks, so any advice would be greatly received. Why is it that Will seems to be getting hit across the face in every episode? I wish they would hurry up and get Allan back in the gang it's not the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Spirit - Chapter 7

Ann had not laughed so much for ages as she watched Allan try to stalk something for dinner. He had managed to find a deer hungrily eating the young grass beneath the fallen leaves. Ann crouched down and watched him reluctant to say anything but feeling herself pushed to do so.

"Please don't kill her." Ann whispered to Allan as he slowly advanced towards the young deer in front of them.

"What?" Allan replied confused over her request.

The sound of his raised voice startled the deer and it quickly ran off away from them. "Look what you've done? That would have wiped the smug grin right off Will's face."

"I'm sorry," Ann said seriously, "I can't imagine Will being smug." Ann added smiling.

"He's smug alright always coming back with the biggest catch," Allan told her, "Mind you he always go hunting with Djaq but yet takes the glory."

"As much as you men mock the fairer sex we can challenge you on most things and beat you hands down dealing with pain." Ann teased him.

"Yeah right, name one thing?" he asked looking very smug.

"Childbirth." Ann replied noticing the smug grin disappear straight away.

"Why did you not want me to kill the deer?" Allan asked changing the subject.

"They have such kind faces and when they look at you it's like they know they are about to die and look into your soul." Ann told him.

Allan tried to suppress his laughter but couldn't and he burst out, "that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard and that's the reason men are always the best hunters," he continued, "You don't think that when the meat is on the plate and you've nothing in your belly."

Ann looked at him in anger, "Let's just get something."

"Fine." Allan replied still smiling.

"Fine." Ann snapped.

---Back at Camp---

Robin signalled when he heard someone approach the camp and all went quiet. Djaq smiled at Will as she realised it was Allan and Ann and they were laughing. Ann quietened as soon she saw Djaq smiling at her.

"Right what did you get?" Much asked wiping his hands with a cloth and holding them out.

"Well I almost got a deer but Ann wouldn't let me catch it," Alan explained, "so my friends we have rabbits."

"Not again," Much replied huffing, "Next time Will can hunt."

Allan automatically turned to Ann, "See what I mean."

"Robin." Marion asked stepping forward.

Ann looked at Marion in surprise noticing her for the first time. The sight of Marion made her recoil and she slowly slipped away from the main group. She watched as the gang gathered around Robin and Marion. She suddenly heard the words that triggered a greater interest "Gisbourne" and "through the forest". Ann automatically reached for her weapon but suddenly stopped as she caught sight of Allan. "For my family." She whispered wishing she had time to explain to him. Ann realised the power that Gisbourne still held over her and to her there was only one way to stop that.

Just a short chapter tonight but I've almost finished my story which will consist of 11 chapters and hopefully finish to fit in with Allan's journey in the second series. Thanks for the fab reviews; you guys give me so much encouragement.


	8. Chapter 8

Spirit – Chapter 8

"Marion, you say the revenue cart should pass along the north road around mid-day, that gives us less than 1 hour." Robin said as the gang stood around Marion except from Much who attended to the fire.

"Yes, the Sheriff plans to send decoys but as I said Guy will be with the real cargo". Marion advised.

"Excellent." Robin replied eager to dent Sir Guy's pride once more.

"Where is Ann?" Allan said suddenly turning round to notice she was not where she was last seated.

"She said she was going for a walk." Much replied.

"With her weapon?" Allan snapped pointing to the empty spot where her bow and quiver once lay.

"Allan, I'm sure Much is right." Robin assured him.

Allan grabbed his own weapon, "I'm not being funny but we are sitting here discussing Gisbourne moving through the forest this afternoon and she suddenly disappears".

"Allan wait." Will yelled as Allan ran in the direction they expected Gisbourne to be.

"This cannot go on Robin," John said, "I like the girl but she places each of us in danger."

"I know John," Robin asked, "Marion, will you speak with her?"

"Of course as I have said before but not if she is under duress, it must be her own choice." Marion replied, "I will be at Knighton for the rest of the day if she wishes to speak with me".

"Thank you." Robin replied shifting his attention to Will, "Will come with me."

Will chased after Robin as he tried to find Allan.

Allan ran through the forest pushing the branches away from him and swearing when the odd one slapped back at him. He wasn't even sure if Ann had come this way but he knew where she was heading to if Marion was right. Allan had hoped that her desire to strike back at the Sheriff and Gisbourne had passed but this proved it hadn't.

Suddenly he noticed her up ahead and he quickly stopped and hid behind the nearest tree. Ann stood on the edge of a small clearing and she seemed to be hesitating. Allan could hear the sound of voices and what sounded like horses further down the forest. He began to creep around the clearing and looked down towards where the noise was coming from.

"Gisbourne", he muttered as he saw the man on the horse ordering his troops to clear a fallen tree to allow a carriage to pass.

"Just kill me now and put me out of my suffering lord," Allan muttered again as he saw the girl move into what he could only describe as a position to shoot Gisbourne. "I swear if she doesn't stop this now I'm going to kill her."

Allan continued to move quietly forward and he could feel his heart racing as he tried to reach her before she fully extended the string on her bow. Alan launched himself at her pulling her back heavily and they both sighed as they fell to the ground.

"I wish you would stop doing that," she angrily whispered through gritted teeth and shoved him off her. She quickly stood up and threw her bow to the ground as she saw Gisbourne and his troops disappear out of sight.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Allan snapped.

"Leave me alone," she responded collecting her bow and brushing the dirt from her clothes.

"Why won't you just speak to me?" Allan pleaded with Ann grabbing her wrists and forcing her to look at him.

"Please Allan don't," she replied wincing at his grip," let go".

"Don't you know what will happen to you?" he almost scolded her as his voice continued to rise.

Ann looked into his eyes and she could feel the deviance rise in her, "I know alright what will happen to me, now let me go." She commanded.

Allan let out an angry sigh, "fine, you go in there and be another one of the sheriff's kills for the day". He turned to walk away from her.

Ann watched him, "why did you follow me?"

Allan looked back at her "Maybe because I think there's something worth helping in that stupid mind of yours." He said angrily, "but I can't keep running after you Ann."

"Why do you?" she asked, "why do you care what happens to me?"

Allan looked at her surprised, "You don't get it do you?"

"What get what?" she replied with a puzzled look on her face, "I don't understand."

"We care about you." he replied in a serious tone moving towards her, "I care about you."

"No you don't, you're just all convinced that I'm trying to kill Lady Marion". She shouted at him, her eyes never leaving his.

"Will you shut up." He snapped at her.

Ann furrowed her brow and clenched her fists in anger, "No you shut up".

"Oh holy hell," Allan replied standing inches away from her.

"Back off Allan," she said using her hands to push him.

"No."

"You don't want to make me angry." Ann warned looking directly at him.

"No I don't, but I do want to do this," he replied leaning towards her.

"What?" she replied feeling herself getting nervous at his closeness.

Allan didn't answer but he placed his hand on her chin tilting it up slightly.

"What the,," she shouted pushing him away forcefully and slapping him hard in the face.

"Hey," he replied placing his hand to his throbbing cheek, "bloody women, I don't understand them."

"That's your problem." Ann snapped stomping away from him.

Robin and Will looked down at the scene unfolding before them careful to keep out of view of the feuding pair. "That's got to hurt," Robin said rubbing his cheek in sympathy with Allan.

"I knew he liked her," Will said almost in satisfaction at proving himself right.

"That's for sure," Robin replied laughing,"but I can't believe there's another woman out there with more fire in her belly than Marion".

"I can't believe I ran all this way," Will said smiling holding his sides, "I can hardly breathe."

Will and Robin watched trying to control their laughter as Allan followed Ann back towards the camp both with fury clearly showing on their faces.

"Robin, what will we do about Ann?" Will asked once he had managed to control his breathing, "We can't afford her bringing attention to the camp."

"I know, hopefully if she will confide in Marion we can help her." Robin replied all too aware the effect Ann was having on the camp.

"I was thinking she could stay with my Aunt in Scarborough, I'm sure my Father and Luke could help her settle."

"That's an option, it would certainly give her a change in scenery and time to mend away from all of this," Robin replied, "but I wouldn't like to be the one to tell Allan of the plan or maybe after that he would be more than happy." Robin laughed again.


	9. Chapter 9

Spirit – Chapter 9

Ann sat by the campfire watching the flames almost hypnotically until she jumped as Much sat closeby. She noticed that he kept trying to subtly look at her but when she looked at him he quickly bowed his head again.

"You should go and speak with Marion Ann." Much said suddenly with deep sincerity in his voice.

"It's hard Much." Ann replied looking at him.

Much nodded to her, "You know in the holy land I saw grown men reduced to tears with what we saw and had to deal with. It takes time Ann but you will get there," Much replied with compassion in his voice, "I found it really hard to sleep at nights for some reason my mind always wanted to remember every single detail. I still occasionally have nightmares but it does get easier. My master suffers more than I."

"I didn't think Much I'm sorry," Ann said removing the strands of hair away from her eyes, "I do not wish to trouble you all with my burden."

"I do not say these things to make you feel uncomfortable I just want to let you know that we understand how you are feeling. Believe me for all that my word is worth you should speak to someone and I know Marion would help." Much told her as he continued to prod the fire.

"Marion, I cannot ask her." Ann quickly replied bowing her head.

"Why ever not not?" Much said moving closer to Ann, "Lady Marion is very understanding and compassionate."

"But," Ann hesitated, "Much after everything that I have done I do not think I could face it."

"Ann, believe me when I say Lady Marion has to deal with far worse from my Master." Much leaned towards Ann and gently nudged her with his shoulder.

Ann looked up at Much and smiled at him, "You are too kind Much."

"Come on let's speak to Robin." He replied offering his hand to help her up.

Ann nodded and accepted his hand as she regained her feet and Much smiled at her in assurance. Ann noticed Allan staring at her intently as she walked with Much. Ann continued to look at him as Much spoke with Robin. A strange feeling passed over her and at this very moment she felt she needed Allan by her side. Ann felt so confused and only the movement of Robin towards her brought her back to present.

"Do not worry my friend you have done well and Marion will know what to do." Robin replied to Much.

"Ann, you wish to speak with Marion?" Robin asked with concern and compassion in his voice.

"Yes Robin, I spoke with Much and if Lady Marion is so kind to offer me her help I would be very grateful." Ann replied.

"I'm proud of you Ann." Robin replied gently placing his hand on her shoulder aware of how emotionally vulnerable she was at this moment.

"Allan, will you come with me?" Ann asked trying to maintain her composure as he walked towards them.

Allan looked at Robin who nodded out of sight of Ann. "If you would like me to Ann."

Ann nodded as she softly placed her hand in his own much to Allan's surprise. "You'll be fine Ann," he whispered noticing her shaking as they walked over to the horses. "I'm scared." She muttered unable to look at him. "I'm here for you." Allan told her as he helped her mount the horse. Ann nodded staring straight at him.

"Ready." Robin asked as he walked his horse over to her.

"Yes." Ann replied as she gently squeezed her horse to move on.

"Good luck Ann." Djaq gently said as she approached them with Will.

Allan aware of how terrified Ann looked remained by her side as they followed Robin's lead towards Knighton Hall.

------Knighton Hall--------

"Come in my dear Ann." Marion said smiling as she greeted the girl.

"Robin go," Marion ordered.

"Marion wait," Robin replied anxiously,"this is not wise."

"Leave us,"she instructed forcing him to the door, " I wish to speak to Ann by myself."

Robin almost stumbled back out of the door, "Wait by the horses and if I need you I will you call, you must trust me Robin, I need to find out once and for all what all this is about."

"Very well." Robin replied as he watched her close the door leaving him outside. Robin had no intention of leaving her unguarded and he stood by the window in order to watch over her. Robin instructed Allan by hand to the back of the building.

Ann looked at Marion as she approached and the guilt almost overwhelmed her. "Lady Marion I am truly sorry for taking my vengence out on you. I wanted to hurt Sir Guy of Gisbourne and when I knew I could do it by taking away the thing he loved the most, please forgive me." She said falling to her knees in front of Marion.

"Come sit at the table," Marion said gently, "We shall speak no more about that it is forgiven."

Ann looked up surprised as Marion pulled out a chair for her to sit down at the table.

"Where do you come from originally?"

"I come from Edwinstowe my lady or I did." Ann replied.

Marion poured water and passed a goblet to Ann. "Why did you leave?"

Ann looked at Marion, "I did not have a choice my lady."

Marion could see that the girl before her was shaking. "What forced you to leave?"

"There was nothing left to stay for after." Ann stopped and dropped her head.

"I know the sheriff has been hard on villages in that area." Marion said trying to start the conversation again.

"Hard, that's one way of putting it I suppose."

"Please Ann, you can trust me I want to help you." Marion told her with complete sincerity in her voice.

"They came in the middle of the night. We could hear the sound of the horses approaching first. My father had told us what to do if this ever happened," Ann said coughing to clear her throat. "My brother and I were to run as fast as we could away from the cottage and into the forest, soldiers had been taking boys to work in the mines and girls were taken to the castle."

Marion looked with concern in her eyes and placed her hand on Ann's for encouragement. "What happened that night Ann?"

"I pleaded with them to come with me but my Father and Mother would not leave, they said Sir Guy would remove everything and burn it if he found it empty," Ann told her with tears in her eyes, "we had seen that happening to other families."

Ann continued unable to look at Marion, "We could hear screams from other cottages and my Father shouted for us to leave, my brother pushed me out of the house and up the embankment into the forest. My father had made us an undergrowth to hide in. My brother, my dear brother Peter went back. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. I held him for as long as I could."

Marion moved to sit by her side. "He went back to help my Father and I failed them. I could not go back I was too scared."

"You did the right thing, you followed your Father's instructions." Marion said trying to comfort her.

"They killed them, all of them." Ann replied sobbing uncontrollably, "my Father was dragged out first and I heard his screams as they beat him. Peter tried to fight them off and he got one but Sir Guy, he killed him. My dear brother."

Marion hugged her as Ann's sobbed heavily.

Marion held her face gently and looked directly at her, "What happened then Ann?" she asked wiping the tears from Ann's face with her thumbs.

"I saw them take my family back into the house and Gisbourne, he, he ordered them to burn the house."

"I'm so sorry Ann." Marion replied battling back her own tears.

"I couldn't bare to just stand by and watch, they started to go through other homes," Ann replied hesitating, "I ran down when I saw the guard holding a torch to my home. They were laughing, it mean't nothing to them. I ran towards him with such anger but it was useless. They grabbed me and pushed me against the wall.

------Edwinstone---------

"The prodical daughter returns, seize her."Gisbourne ordered.

The guards roughly grabbed Ann forcing her to yell in pain as they binded her arms tightly behind her.

"Put her in there." Gisbourne ordered dismounting from his horse.

"You want us to still fire the house."

"No you idiots, wait out here." He snapped.

The guards opened the door and pushed the girl inside. Ann fell due to the force of the push and she screamed when she found herself face to face with her brother. The smile that brought her such joy would never again appear on his lifeless face. She quickly pushed herself to her feet and backed away from Gisbourne.

"Now, what to do with you?" Gisbourne leered at her.

Ann moved everytime Gisbourne tried to get closer and she cried out as she tried to step over the ones she loved. To her horror Gisbourne showed no such compassion.

"Daughter of a traitor to the King, failure to respond to a command from your Master and numerous other breaking of the laws commanded by your Sheriff.

"You are not my master and my Father was no traitor to the King, I think you need to look in the mirror." Ann responded with such hatred.

"You piece of scum." Gisbourne shouted slapping her hard over the face forcing her to the ground. "You shall learn respect tonight little girl." He shouted inches from her face as he leaned down and then kicked her hard in the stomach.

The two guards outside the house looked at each other as they heard Ann's pitiful screams.

------Present-----

"What did he do to you Ann?"

"He destroyed me in the worst way possible."

Marion hugged Ann, "How did you escape?"

"I didn't, the guards dragged me out and left me outside as an example." Ann sobbed.

Marion looked up to see Robin stand ashen faced on the other side of the window. "You are safe now Ann I promise." Marion whispered holding her close crying freely.

---Rear Entrance---

Allan sat outside the door, the shock at what he had heard evident on his face. He felt guilty for listening at their private conversation but it all finally made sense. He now understood the reason for her pain and her reluctance to trust the people that wanted to help her. Allan also felt such anger, anger that he could not fully understand. The sound of Ann's sobs felt like someone was slowly squeezing his own heart in two. Allan was afraid, he didn't like this feeling it was alien to him. He was no stranger to daliances with women but they had never made him feel like this. He had known this girl for such a short time but she had the ability to power over him and for the last few days he had thought of nothing else but her. He quietly regained his feet and wiped away the tears he didn't realise had fallen and ran as fast as he could.

"Allan." Robin shouted as he was practically thrown to the floor as Allan ran past him.

"I'm sorry Robin." Allan mumbled back continuing to run back into the safety of the forest. He stopped when his legs could not carry him anymore. Sinking into the ground with his back leaning on a tree he thumped his hands angrily against the forest floor. Allan look up startled as Will and Djaq approached him and he rubbed at his eyes franctically.

"Allan are you okay?" Djaq immediately asked rushing to his side.

"leave me alone please." He begged pushing them away from him.

"Allan, I am your friend don't shut me out."

"It's Ann, she, she," Allan stuttered the pain in his throat was too much,"I, she was."

"Is she hurt?" Djaq asked gently trying to lift his chin so she could look at him.

"She's with Marion, they were talking about her past and she was so upset and," Allan stopped fighting the sadness in his voice and biting his lip.

Will grabbed him.

"Will don't." Allan muttered.

"I'm here for you." Will told him as he hugged him hard and supported him as he felt his good friend cry freely into his shoulder. Djaq rubbed Allan's back and looked concerningly at Will.

"I'm taking you back to camp." Will told him.

"I can't face it." Allan replied finally looking at him with his face reddened by the tears.

"Yes you can, she will need you," Djaq told him.

"She doesn't need me."

"Allan a Dale, you listen to me now,"Djaq almost ordered forcing him to look at her,"you are special to her we all see it and she needs you to be there".

Allan looked at her, "what if I can't be there?"

"You can be and you will," Djaq said wiping the tears from his face with a cloth, "I have faith in you Allan even if you do not have any in yourself, you are a good man."

Allan nodded but no words would come.

"Come Allan." Djaq nudged him taking his hand.

Allan followed her with Will walking by his other side.

Thank you so much for your kind reviews. This chapter was so hard to write and I hope I've kept them in character. Paula545, Hallows 07, PetiteDiable, El Gringo Loco, redrose - thanks you so much and I'm glad you enjoy the character of Ann. Medlilove – I agree Allan is the best character. DeanParker – you write so well and I'm so happy you are enjoying my story. I'm almost at the end of the story and I can't tell you how much your kind words have kept me going.


	10. Chapter 10

Spirit – Chapter 10

-----Knighton Hall-----

"Is Will agreeable for Ann to go to Scarborough?" Marion asked slightly taken back by Robin's proposal.

"Yes, it was Will's idea and he has offered to take her there." Robin tried to explain.

"That is generous but I worry of her ableness to take on a journey such as that."

"You worry too much, it is not as it once was, "Robin continued,"she is perhaps a little weak but I believe for her to stay would be more detrimental to her health."

"And your men?" Marion asked raising her eyebrow at Robin all too aware of Ann's effect on the gang especially on Allan.

"Marion I do not do this for selfish reasons but yes she is a distraction and if we are to beat the sheriff we must concentrate on only that goal." Robin replied becoming exasperated at Marion's questioning.

"So when you sneak off to see me it is for the principle of defeating the sheriff." She asked trying to lighten the mood.

"No Marian." He replied flatly.

"Robin, you must allow your men some freedom to chose their own paths, "she continued seeing the irritation on Robin's face, "you cannot have one rule for yourself and another for them. You are not a noble now and are all equal."

"I am aware of that Marion, I have led men into battle and you need discipline and complete trust" Robin tried to explain, "I do not mean to be strict or humourless I just want us to stay alive."

"I know that." Marion replied softly moving towards him and holding him tightly.

"What was that for?" Robin asked surprised.

"Because you need it." Marion replied.

"Ann can stay here tonight, it is too late to be travelling through the forest and it would be cruel to wake her up." Marion said looking down at the huddled form of the girl.

"Does that mean I get to stay too?" he asked the cheeky grin finally appearing.

"Certainly not." Marion replied turning away from him unable to to prevent the grin forming.

"I need to go back to the camp to let Will know what is going on but I will come back." Robin said, "It would not be right to leave you here when Ann is not fully recovered and your Father is not at home."

"So you come for my safety?"

"Of course." He replied seriously.

"And what of my honour? "Marion asked, "I mean what would people say if they knew I let a man in my house when my Father was not home."

"Marion." Robin pleaded.

"Very well, now can you help me move Ann to my bed?"

Robin gently lifted Ann and began to carry her up to Marion's bedchamber.

"Careful Robin." Marion whispered as she watched him.

Robin placed Ann on the bed and watched as Marion removed Ann's boots. She quickly placed her hand on Ann's forehead as she began to stir, "Shh now, just sleep you are safe here." The girl looked at Marion and closed her eyes again. Ann could no longer fight the exhaustion and she finally let herself fall into a deep sleep.

Marion raised her hand and signalled for Robin to leave the room and she followed him. "When will you be back?".

"I will go straight there and back." He replied

"Take care Robin."

Robin smiled and gently brushed her lips with his own.

"And that's all you will be getting." She smiled.

"Spoilsport." Robin replied as he pulled the door shut behind him.

-----Sherwood Forest-----

Robin returned to the camp and he immediately noted Djaq firmly holding Allan as they sat around the campfire. Robin looked at Allan and saw that he appeared upset.

"Will I need to speak with you?" he whispered signalling for Will to follow him away from the campfire. Will immediately followed Robin.

"Will, I don't know how much you know?"

"Allan mentioned some things that had happened to Ann but to be truthful he hasn't really said much." Will informed him.

"Will you ride with Ann tomorrow to Scarborough?"

"Robin," Will replied slightly taken aback,"What about Allan?"

"Things have happened tonight Will and Ann has agreed to stay with your Father, if that is still okay?"

"Yes of course Robin," Will stated,"Is she okay?"

"I do not know Will," Robin continued, "She is very upset and Gisbourne how I hate that man."

"What did he do Robin?" Will asked trying to understand what could have happened at Knighton Hall that would have caused such upset amongst his friends.

Robin looked at Will appearing almost unsure in what to say, "Gisbourne destroyed her family Will." Robin stated.

"This can't go on." Will replied unable to control his anger, his hands instinctively moving towards his axes.

"I know Will, we will deal with Gisbourne in good time." Robin replied placing his hand on Will's shoulder trying to help compose his friend.

"Robin I worry for Allan, he has become very attached to Ann and he was almost inconsolable last night." Will informed.

"I know I have seen them but she needs to move away from Nottingham." Robin explained.

"Do you think Allan should come with us tomorrow?" Will asked aware of what the effect Ann leaving may have on his good friend.

"No." Robin replied sharply.

"But Robin." Will tried to explain.

"Will, please, the decision is made I must return to Knighton but I will return with Ann tomorrow," Robin said, "Please can you keep this to yourself until Ann returns and we confirm everything?"

"Yes Robin, good luck." Will said as he watched Robin remount his horse and gallop away.

Will looked over at Djaq who was still trying to comfort Allan.

"What did Robin want?" Allan asked.

"He came to say that Ann would be resting at Knighton tonight but she was returning tomorrow." Will replied sitting down on the other side of Allan unable to look at him but he glanced at Djaq who knew straight away that something was being hidden from Allan. Djaq moved her hand behind Allan and Will quickly placed his own within hers. Will quickly gained the strength he needed to be his old self despite the feelings of betrayal that gripped him.

-----Sherwood Forest-----

Will slowly opened his eyes and pulled back slightly when he noticed how close he lay to Djaq. He remembered being cold last night but he didn't recall moving from his resting place next to Djaq. He felt his cheeks go slightly red as he shot up on his feet and stepped back. The sound of a slight laugh shifted his attention.

"You need to learn to enjoy the moment mate."

"Allan, I didn't, I mean," Will stuttered glancing at Djaq and then back at Allan.

"I know Will." Allan replied.

Will wandered over to Allan who sat by the campfire.

"Did you get any rest?"

"Not really." Allan replied diverting his attention back to the fire as he slowly prodded it.

"You need to speak to her Allan."

Allan looked directly at Will, "And say what? Terrible man that Gisbourne, murdered your family, destroyed your village and well how about it?"

"Allan," Will almost scolded, "Not like that obviously."

"You should say something before," Will hesitated before he corrected himself, "before you lose the chance."

"No, there's too much going on and he has enough to think about." Allan replied.

Allan looked at his good friend, he had only know Allan for less than a year but he was like a brother. It hurt Will to see him look so sad but it hurt even more to not be able to say what Robin had told him yesterday. Time was ticking by and he so wanted Allan not to regret this day.

"What about your own advice? To enjoy the moment and cease the opportunity." Will said.

"Please Will, I need to think."

Will and Allan looked up as they heard horses approach. The sound of the horses quickly woke up the rest of the camp.

"It's Robin." John shouted back to reassure the rest of the camp. Will looked over at Allan knowing full well what news Robin woould bring.

Will and Allan immediately held the horses of Marion and Ann as they came to a halt.

"Welcome back." Allan said to Ann.

"Thank you." Ann replied.

Allan immediately noticed how tired she looked and she leaned slightly on him for balance as she dismounted from her horse.

"Much, can you tell John, Allan and Will that I need to speak to them along with yourself?"

"What about Djaq?" Much asked aware that Robin had left her out.

"Marion will speak to Djaq."

"Yes Master." Much replied.

Marion walked with Ann towards Djaq who immediately embraced her friends.

"Why are you sending her away?" Allan asked pleading with Robin.

"You know why Allan, we are at risk whilst she stays here and we can't afford her to attract the Sheriffs attention." Robin replied placing his hand on Allan's shoulder.

"She needs our help Robin, she needs help from people she trusts." Allan informed pushing Robin's hand off his shoulder.

"Ann has agreed to go to Scarborough and it will let her recover properly." Robin told Allan.

"Allan," Will interupted, "This was my idea and Marion agreed Ann would benefit from this."

"You too Will, I thought you were on my side." Allan snapped.

"There are no sides to this Allan." John said trying to calm the situation down.

"Would you have been so happy to send Djaq away after she was captured?" Allan said directly at Will, "You saw how that affected her."

"Allan I" Will tried to reply.

"Allan, Ann will go to Scarborough. This has been agreed and at the end of the day her wellbeing is the most important." Robin said with a raised voice stepping in front of Allan.

"You sure about that." Allan replied angrily as he walked away from them towards where Djaq and Ann sat.

Will looked desperately in the direction that his good friend had just departed. "Have we done the right thing Robin?"

"Yes Will, this was ultimately Ann's decision and we must respect that." Robin replied aware of how Will was feeling.

Will nodded in agreement with Robin but could not ignore the worry he felt for Allan. Will was aware that Allan had not been himself for a while but with Ann around he had been more like his old self. Will watched as Allan sat down beside Djaq and Ann. If anyone could get through to Allan he knew it would be Djaq, she had an amazing ability to know when you were down and to be there to pick you back up again. Will couldn't imagine what life would be like without her around him.

Allan sat down beside Ann. Djaq aware of their need for privacy casually turned her back to them and proceeded to sort out the herbs she had collected.

"So you go to Scarborough." Allan said masking the confusion and pain he felt.

"Yes, I go tomorrow." Ann replied.

"Tomorrow but," Allan stopped himself he was so used to people leaving him. He had watched his Mother struggle to keep her family together after their Father had disappeared and then his micheavous Brother would steal from him and leave him with nothing. Allan thought of his Brother a lot and had become to realise that he had never allowed himself to fully grieve. Allan was fed up just being know as the funny one or the rogue. He thought being part of Robin's gang would give him the security he craved and the sense of belonging. However as time had moved on he found it hard to take instruction and to be known as one of Robin's men. This had changed when Ann appeared he had finally found something to keep him focused but now she was leaving him too. He needed to be sure he had a secure future and his next step had to be something to made sure this happened.

"I'm sorry." Ann said noticing Allan close up.

"What for? you did nothin," he replied, "you take care of yourself in Scarborough and have a safe journey."

Ann sat in shock when Allan got up and walked off, she thought they were good friends. She buried her face in her knees when she saw him speak to Robin and Marion and then disappear back into the forest.

"Are you alright?" Djaq asked turning back around to Ann. "I don't understand Djaq, I thought he would be pleased to see me doing something to sort myself out."

"I think he would have been if you had stayed here." Djaq replied not fully believing Ann could be so ignorant of Allan's feelings towards her.

"What do you mean?"

'Perfect for each other, both can't see something until it hits them in the face.' Djaq thought to herself. "He has feelings for you Ann, I think he feels he should protect you and he wasn't prepared for you leaving." She said gently.

"Do you think so Djaq?, I've never even thought of someone in that way before and I do care about him." Ann tried to explain.

"I am sure of it, "Djaq smiled, "for now the best thing is to make sure you get well again."

"I will miss you Djaq." Ann said resting her head on her friends shoulder.

"And I you, it has been nice having another woman around." Djaq replied placing her arm around Ann.


	11. Chapter 11

Spirit – Chapter 11

Will prepared the horses for their journey south, it would take almost 4 days but he looked forward to visiting his family and helping Ann to settle at last.

The gang had all gathered to say goodbye to their new friend.

"Thank you Lady Marion." Ann said holding her hand out. Marion pulled her in tightly, "Take care and I promise you will find the peace you crave and you must come back and visit."

Ann nodded, "You've done more for me than you will ever more and I deserve."

John smiled at Ann as she approached him, "You be careful and I'm pleased to see you looking so much better". John gave Ann a huge hug and she thought for a moment of her Father. Ann looked up at John and aware of her tears he lightly brushed them from her face. Ann moved towards Much, their relationship had been strained at times but she was glad of the time they had spent together and she would miss him.

Much looked at Ann with surprise as she kissed him on the cheek, "You are a good man Much and I'm glad to have made your acquaintance." He smiled at her, "Well Ann I will miss you and you better get going before." Much hesitated as he turned away to hide his own surprised sadness. "Oh Much." Ann replied gently as she hugged him again.

Ann paused in front of Djaq, "My dearest friend, I do not believe i would be here if it had not been for you." she said hugging her close. "Be careful," Djaq replied. "I will take care of your Will and make sure he gets back safely." Ann whispered. "He is not my Will," Djaq replied clearly embarrased. "Oh but I feel he will be very soon." Ann whispered smiling.

Ann looked around as she realised it was time for her to go.

"I'm sorry Allan is not here Ann," Robin quietly said.

"I understand, I just wish I was able to say goodbye."

"I will let him know." Robin replied.

"Thank you Robin for everything, you saved me."

"No you saved yourself and remember you are welcome here anytime Ann." Robin told her and Marion nodded in agreement as she joined them.

"That means more to me than you will ever know good luck Robin." Ann replied.

Ann smiled at everyone and made her way towards her horse and Will who would accompany her down to Scarborough. John helped Ann to mount her horse as Robin spoke to Will.

Ann said her last goodbyes and looked at Will.

"Ready to go." He asked.

"Yes, let's go." Ann replied lightly squeezing her horse with her legs to spur him on.

"Ann wait." Allan cried as the horses began to move away. Ann turned her head to see Allan appear from within the trees behind Robin.

"I'm not being funny but I need to tell you something before you go."

"We have time." Will said encouraging Ann.

"Okay," Ann said dismounting her horse and passing the reins to Will who moved off slowly.

Robin and the rest of his gang began to return to the camp to allow Allan some privacy. Djaq and Will smiled at each other both relieved that Allan had appeared.

"Ann, I'm sorry for being a bit funny the last couple of days."

"I know Allan." She replied trying to get him to look at her.

"I can't believe you're leaving." He muttered the sadness in his voice evident to the girl who stood in front of him.

"I need to get away for a while Allan, I'm not as strong as you I need to heal more and that means not bumping into you know who every day and dragging poor you and the gang into my mess." Ann told him.

"I will miss you Ann." Allan said his bright blue eyes sparkling as he pushed a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

"And I will miss you; you do not know how much you have helped me my dear friend." Ann replied touching his face softly.

"Ann I," Allan started but stopped when Ann placed her finger on his lips.

"Shh, do not say anymore or I may never go." Ann said looking at him with such intensity he took a deep breathe.

Ann move towards him and softly brushed her lips against his. "I will never forget you." Allan said as she pulled away from him.

"We will meet again Allan A Dale." Ann said smiling back at him as she remounted her horse.

"You won't fade away from my thoughts my dear Ann" Allan whispered aware that only he could hear as he watched her disappear with Will.

The End

I've finished my first ever story, it's been so difficult to do but I want to thank everyone for your kind reviews, they've encouraged me to keep going. You're all fab – thanks.


End file.
